The Anthem of SG1
by mermaid2bseeker
Summary: The members of SG1 sing a song.


'The Anthem of SG-1'  
by mermaid2bseeker

* * *

"Tell me again," Jack turned to Daniel, who was tuning an electrical guitar that hung from his shoulder. "Why do we have to do this?"  
  
Daniel looked up to Jack, "Because you had the suggestion that Sg-1 should have an anthem."  
  
"But that was one of my 'smart-ass' comments. It's wasn't supposed to be taken literally."  
  
"Oh, well then, that solves everything, doesn't it. Too bad you had to say it at a meeting where the girlfriend of the brother of the second cousin twice removed to the president's wife was attending. The President, god only knows how he was informed, loved your idea, planned this entire thing, and is in the audience, right now, expecting us."  
  
"How was I supposed to know that was gonna happen?"  
  
Daniel handed the guitar to Jack. "Just pretend you know what you're doing when we get on stage."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jack looked at the instrument, puzzled.  
  
"Sam wired all the instruments to play pre-recorded music," Daniel explained as he took the plastic cover off the electrical piano in front of him. "You didn't actually think we'd be playing, did you?"  
  
"No," Jack lied. "Speaking of Carter, where is she?"  
  
"She's getting dressed."  
  
"Ah," Jack said. Looking down, he grimaced at the costume he was wearing. He looked like a member of an eighties-hair-band. As he looked at Teal'c, who was sitting behind a set of drums, he felt slightly better. Teal'c, of course, was wearing the same type of outfit they were all wearing, but he looked even stranger in it, especially with the gigantic afro on his head. The sight made Jack very glad they all had to wear these stupid get-ups. Elsewise, he'd probably die of embarrassment.  
  
Just then Carter walked into the room. Her long, blonde wig made her look as if she had received a very large electrical shock. "Are we ready?" she said as she picked up her own electrical guitar.  
  
Jack and Daniel looked up. "Yup," they said at the same time.  
  
"Good." Sam walked towards a dark red curtain and affixed a microphone set to her head.  
  
"_Now, put your hands together for SG-1_" an announcer from outside the room said through a loudspeaker.  
  
The dark red curtain rose slowly, revealing a huge sea of people, some sitting, some standing, all clapping.  
  
Sam waited until the appalause had died down a little before she spoke. "Thank you all for coming. I know you've all been waiting long, so without any futher ado may I present the Anthem to SG-1.  
  
The crowd again broke into appalause, only to stop as the first guitar sounds were made, which were quickly joined by piano sounds. No one in the crowd suspected that the four people they saw playing the music, were, in fact, faking it.  
  
**BOWNG, BOWNG, DON, DON, DON, DON, DON, BOWNG, BOWNG, DON, DON, DON, DON, DON**  
  
Sam took a deep breath and began to 'sing':  
  
"We will help those who are broken hearted  
Defending those whose faith's departed  
We ain't going to sit back and watch it happen  
We're gonna kick 'goulds' ass  
And prove they are not gods."  
  
Teal'c faked the drums right on cue. **BOM, BOM**. All four of them lip-synched in time to the chorus:  
  
"It's our life  
And it's what we do best  
We'll be there to fight forever  
The Tau'ri will always have their free-ee-dom  
It's our right  
We will not vanish without a fight  
History will say we did it our way  
The Tau'ri will never live as sla-a-aves  
Cause it's our life"  
  
Jack, Daniel, and Sam bopped, swayed, and danced in time to their music.  
  
**BOWNG, BOWNG, DON, DON, DON, DON, DON, BOWNG, BOWNG, DON, DON, DON, DON, DON  
**  
Sam once again took lead lip-synching:  
  
"This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For the people who died, defending what's right  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
They know we're out there and they won't leave us alone"  
  
**BOM BOM  
**  
"It's our life  
And it's what we do best  
We'll be there to fight, forever  
The Tau'ri will always have their free-ee-dom  
It's our right  
We will not vanish without a fight  
History will say we did it our way  
The Tau'ri will never live as sla-a-aves  
Cause it's our li-i-ife"  
  
Jack took the spotlight as he performed his guitar solo. During which time the audience clapped loudly. When he finished playing he bowed his head towards Sam, who stepped back into the light.  
  
"We'll always stand tall when they're calling us out  
Don't beg no break, and we don't back down"  
  
**BOWNG, BOWNG**  
  
"It's our life  
And it's what we do best  
We'll be there to fight, forever  
The Tau'ri will always have their free-ee-dom  
It's our right  
We will not vanish without a fight  
History will say we did it our way  
The Tau'ri will never live as sla-a-aves  
It's our life  
And it's what we do best  
We'll be there to fight, forever  
The Tau'ri will always have their free-ee-dom  
It's our right  
We will not vanish without a fight  
History will say we did it our way  
The Tau'ri will never live as sla-a-aves  
Cause it's our life"  
  
When the song stopped, the entire crowd stood up and clapped, hooted, and yelled as loud as they could.  
  
"Thank you!" Sam yelled over the noise. On cue, she backed away as the dark red curtain lowered.

* * *

A/N:  
Can anyone guess the song I parodied? Tell me if you can in your reviews. Please and thank you. 


End file.
